Not the Only One
by Saix's and Xemnas's heart
Summary: Harry has lost all wish to return to Hogwarts. That is until he meets Ana, the girl who saves him from Dudley and his goons. But after his short meeting with her, he later finds out that she is apart of the Order and is given a mission. Sadly, he doesn't know what it is. Will Harry find out what's going on with Ana and who her father really is? Yaoi in later chapters. Enjoy!


**((SXH: Hello, everyone. I'm still hoping that you all are not too angry with me about the sudden change. To me more specific than the notice I gave all of you, my writing style has matured more with practice and I've gotten better. I wish to make this story better than what it was last. Now let the show begin.))**

**Warning: Cursing and some violence.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story, nothing else.**

**Enjoy!**

/

Not the Only One

Chapter 1: Friends

Harry was sitting outside on the grass, just a few feet from the Dursleys' house. It was the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts, of which he wasn't so sure he wanted to go back. Harry shook his head. He shouldn't think about that. He could handle a few nightmares. After all, he is able to handle the Dursleys every day. Harry shook his head again. He didn't want to think about that. He stood up from his place on the grass and poked his head just inside the open door.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later," he called, knowing that his aunt, Petunia, was listening. He waited for her answer.

"While you're out, go pick up some bread, butter, and sugar!" his aunt shrieked back.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, very annoyed, before pulling away from the door. It wasn't Harry's fault that bread, butter, and sugar was all his cousin Dudley ate. Also to add insult to injury, the Dursleys didn't know that their precious Dudders and his friends all smoke and drank to the end of the street. One would think that Aunt Petunia would know since she and her horse-like neck would spend most of the day spying on everyone on the street.

Harry turned and made his way down the street to the nearest store he could find. Unfortunately, just outside the store was Dudley and his gang. They were all laughing as Dudley bragged about how he beat up a kid. harry just sighed at the stupidity, but also envied their ignorance. They seemed so happy, all of them laughing together. They didn't know how everything would soon change thanks to the Dark Lord being back. They didn't even know a dark lord existed.

Shit. Dudley's gang noticed him. They had all were staring at him like predators. It seemed that they had been looking at him for a while. Dudley came forward, glaring at Harry, but Harry was in no mood to return it. All he did was simply look on with a blank expression.

"What do you want, Four-Eyes?" Dudley bit. Harry sighed.

"Can't you come up with anything new for once?" Harry asked. "It's getting a little old with the same old nicknames." Dudley looked like he was about to kill him about that.

"Why you!" Dudley yelled. Harry glared at him, though Dudley made no move to attack him.

"I'd like it if you could move," Harry informed. "Your mother wanted me to get some groceries, so move aside." Dudley's anger flared more.

"No one tells me what to do!" Dudley nearly yelled. All of a sudden, he seemed regain his composure. "Why should I? I'm not moving especially for a boy who moans in his sleep." Harry's eyes widened. "'Don't kill Cedric!' you say. Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Harry's fists clenched and he took a small step closer. Dudley's friends laughed at Dudley's comments. "'They're going to kill me, Mom!'" Dudley mimicked. "Where is your mom, Potter?" Dudley's gang just howled with laughter. "She dead?"

Just as Harry was about to attack, Dudley was hit in the back of the head. Everyone turned and looked to the door of a shop. There stood a girl with warm red hair, pale skin and oddly no freckles. She stood there at the door, small bag of groceries on the ground. This girl looked to have the same scrawny build as harry and about as tall as him too. She wore a white skirt with a blue blouse, and she only had one flat trainer on. Harry looked at Dudley's feet and found the other one.

"Leave him alone," she said simply, Harry noted how smooth her voice was. Dudley took a step toward her.

"What if we don't?" he tried. She only smiled sickly sweet.

"Because if you don't then I will make you wish you were never born," she answered. Harry flinched a little. She was pretty, yet scary. One of the boys laughed and stepped forward, obviously stupider than the rest of them.

"Yeah right! A tiny little girl like you is gonna take on all of us?" said the idiot, who was walking toward the girl. "I'd like to see you try," he said as he took hold of her wrist. It all happened in a moment, but Harry could tell what happened. The girl had thrown the stupid guy. All the others were in disbelief. She just turned to them.

"Scram," she ordered and gave them a glare worthy of appraisal from Snape. They didn't need to be told twice. They all began to run down the street.

As Dudley ran, which was the fasted Harry had ever seen him run, the chubby boy yelled back at Harry, "You'll regret this later, Potter!" Harry smiled. He knew he would but the sight of five or six boys run away from a girl was priceless. He turned to her.

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem," she replied. "I think that the senseless violence shouldn't be between people of the same country. It wouldn't do anyone any good." Harry was surprise. _Pretty and smart... Although, it sort of hurts that my pride that I got saved by a girl..._ Harry thought.

"I'm Harry," he introduced. "It's nice to meet you.

"I'm Ana," she replied. "It's a pleasure." Ana picked up her groceries. Harry looked at her, really looked at her. He took in all her features and came to the conclusion that she definitely had a boyfriend. There was no way that a girl that pretty could be single. Not that Harry actually cared but still. But when she looked at him, the first thing he noticed was her eyes. They were strange. One of them was blue and the other was green. When she blinked, the colors seemed to switch sides. It caught Harry off guard.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Harry started, still marveling at her eyes. "Did you move here?"

"No, my dad is here on business. We're only staying a few days," she smiled. "Although, it is nice to finally meet the _Great_ Harry Potter." Ana laughed. Harry nearly gasped. _She's a witch?!_ "Just so you know, don't expect me to fawn over you like I'm sure many other witches do. And I don't believe all that tabloid crap that is spread about you."

"Really? Well thanks!" Harry laughed. Ana laughed with him. Harry picked up her trainer. "I believe that this is yours, Ana."

"Thank you, Harry," she replied.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what is your last name?" Harry inquired. Ana looked like she was about to answer but a loud noise at the shop door.

"Ana!" a sharp voice snapped. Ana cringed a little. Both Harry and Ana looked back at the shop. In the doorway stood a man Harry could only call 'tall, dark, and handsome'. He had mid-back length midnight black hair, and strong build, sharp features, and onyx eyes. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Harry tried hard not ogle at the man. "I thought I told you not to talk to strangers!"

"Sorry, Daddy," she said. "He was getting bullied by a stupid gang of other guys."

"It doesn't matter!" the man barked. "We are leaving now. Get in the car." Ana's father gestured to the black American Mustang.

"Dad! Please just give me one more minute!" Ana begged. "I won't ask for anything else if you let me just talk to him a little longer!" The man looked apprehensive. He looked between the two of them.

"Absolutely not. Now get into the car," he said.

"Daddy! Please let me just say goodbye. It would be rude if I didn't," she argued. Her father looked torn and finally sighed.

"Fine. Just so you aren't rude to the boy," the man glared daggers at Harry. For a moment, Harry got a flashback of Snape when he did that. _Maybe they're related... No. Probably not._ Harry thought. "You've got five minutes, no more than that."

"Thank you, Daddy," she smiled. Ana turned back to Harry. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"Yeah, you too," he replied. "Um... Before you go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Ana said.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, no. I am homeschooled. My dad said that Professor Dumbledore doesn't think I have enough talent with magic," Ana explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said.

"However, I am going there this year and work as a teacher's assistant," she assured. "I'm positive that we'll see each other again." Ana beamed at him. Harry smiled back.

"That's great!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I'd actually would like to get to know you better. As a friend, that is."

"Same here," she replied.

"Two minutes," her father piped up from his seat of the hood of the car. Again, Harry found it hard not to ogle.

"Oh. That's my cue. Bye, Harry," Ana saluted. "Maybe when we get to Hogwarts, we can be friends."

"Maybe," Harry replied. "See ya later." Ana offered him one last smile that touched her eyes before she got into the car with her father. Her father simply scowled at him as he got in. Harry waved her goodbye as they drove away, barely missing the boy that Ana had thrown.

Harry quickly remembered that he had buy groceries for the Dursleys and quickly did so. As he exited the shop, he noticed that it was starting to get a little cloudy. Not normal. Harry decided that it was better to run back than to walk. It looked like it was going to rain.

"I'm back!" Harry mildly yelled as he enter the house. He went into the spotless kitchen and set down the groceries.

"What took you so long?!" shrieked his aunt.

"I ran into a little trouble at the store," he confessed. "I got distracted, but the point is, I'm back. I got everything you told me to." His aunt glared at him.

"It doesn't matter," Aunt Petunia grumbled. "Vernon wants to see you. He's in the living room." Harry winced. That wasn't good.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. Harry walked grudgingly into the living room. There his horribly large uncle sat in his favorite chair. Harry pitied the chair. Every day, it looked as though the poor chair would give in and collapse.

"Where were you today, _Boy_," his uncle, Vernon, asked.

"I went to the store for some groceries," Harry replied.

"What happened at the store?" his uncle continued. Harry shrugged.

"I ran into Dudley and his friends," Harry answered.

"Dudley told me that you threatened him and his friends," Uncle Vernon went on.

"He's lying, then," Harry stated. "I didn't threaten any-"

"He also told me that you beat up one of his friends," Uncle Vernon bit.

"Honestly, do you think that I could have the strength to beat up one of Dudley's friends?" Harry inquired. His uncle suddenly stood up and punched him in the face. Harry fell to the ground in from the telly. Harry had a metallic taste in his mouth. He could feel some blood drip down his chin.

"Don't get smart with me, you _freak_! Learn you place!" Vernon bellowed.

"I swear, sir. I did not attack anyone," Harry defended. "There was his girl-_Oof_!" Harry tried to argue but only found a foot in his ribs. With every word Harry's uncle spoke, Harry got another foot to the ribs.

"Don't you dare tell me that a _girl_ could have beat up a boy! Do not tell lies!" Uncle Vernon scolded. Finally he stopped kicking Harry. "Now get up and out of the way of the telly! Do not threaten Dudley again! Do not _lie_ to me again! Get out of my sight." Harry got up to his feet.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied not showing any sign of being hurt. He left the room and went upstairs to his bedroom. Harry closed the door, not daring to lock it. He knew that they would lock him in at some point. Probably when they go to bed.

Harry didn't care. He had dealt with it for years. He remembered how he only had about two years left with them. When he was seventeen, he could go out and find a house of his own. He could find a really nice person who would treat him well and he would work for a few years and finally settle down. He would have a family of his own. _Supposing I live that long... God! When did I turn into such a pessimistic?!_

Harry shook his head of his thoughts for the millionth time that day. He wanted to think of happier things, like the girl he had met at the store earlier. He could imagine becoming good friends with her. If they did become friends, people at Hogwarts would think of them a couple though. He again wouldn't care. He would know it was just senseless gossip. He's not even interested in girls. He would really prefer a nice, kind guy to take care of him. He made a mental note to tell Ginny to stop her attempts at him. When was she going to get the idea that he was just not interested in her?

Oh well... It doesn't matter now. Harry now had a reason to go back to Hogwarts again. And that reason's name was Ana. Damn it. He never caught her last name. Now he really had a reason to go back to Hogwarts. He was getting even more excited by the minute. Just until September, and then he could see her again, and possibly her father...

/

**SXH: So? What did you think of the new version? I hope you all liked the first chapter of the new version! Tell me with a review!**


End file.
